warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orders Sororitas of Sector Occident Prime
As a permanent war zone under constant threat of heresy Sector Occident Prime is naturally of great interest to the Sisters Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. Two major orders have established a permanent presence there as well as a minor order from the Segmentum Pacificus and several sisterhoods affiliated with the Fire Warder Chapters. The Order of the Sacred Rose This Major Order maintains a full preceptory of Battle-Sisters on Gorgo, capital of the Leonidas sub-sector. The Preceptress also oversees several smaller convents strategically sited throughout the Thermopylae and Loculus sub-Sectors. The Order of the Sacred Rose was founded by the Ecclesiarch Deacis IV in honor of St. Arabella, one of the five companions of Alicia Dominica c. 500.M38. The sisters work to achieve their patroness's virtues of self-discipline, control and resolution. Their combat doctrine favors heavy weapon assault. Priory of the Celestial Rose This House of of the Sacred Rose grew from a mission sent into the Phoenician sub-Sector to cleanse the planet Mundis Major, fourth planet of the Celaeno system, of the Markellion Heresy. The world was renamed Rosa Munda in honor of the Sisters after their hard won victory and a permanent house established. The Battle sisters of the Priory a distinctive livery, Indigo armor edged with crimson matching the greaves and gauntlets, under a blue surplice with matching visor and golden insignia. The Priory's sisters are especially active as Witch-Hunters. Priory of the Smaragdine Tablet This House of the Sacred Rose was established on Zhogun late in M38 by the Blessed Tomoe Goza, a lady of the ruling family who felt her world was in urgent need of the special brand of spiritual fervor the sisters could bring to their culture. The Priory recruited its sisters from ladies of the Budoshi or warrior caste and its customs and practices are almost as influenced by Zogune culture as Sacred Rose tradition. The Priory's name comes from the great emerald tablet inscribed with the Emperor's holy commands to the ancient warlords enshrined in the great Cathedral of Heian-Nara and the Sisters wear the green and gold colors of the Gubernatorial Family: Emerald green armor under a gold surplice, black and gold breastplate, black helmet with a golden visor, black pauldrons edged with gold, black and gold breastplate and black edged greaves with golden insignia. Order of the Argent Shroud This Major Order established a preceptory on Legatus in the Aquila sub-Sector c. 200.M37 from which to launch regular missions of Battle-Sisters into the lawless Occidentis Boreal sub-Sector. The Argent Shroud is one of the original splinter orders of the Daughters of the Emperor originating back in M36. It's first canoness was St. Silvana, trusted companion of Alicia Dominia. Like their blessed patroness Silvana the Sisters work to cultivate a deep, mountain moving faith which they express in deeds not words. The Priory of the Silver Skull Originally a small mission of Sisters of the Argent Shroud led into the witch haunted Occident Boreal sub-Sector about 500.M39 by Canoness, and later Saint, Tecla Brontis. The saint argued strongly for a permanent presence in the sub-Sector feeling that periodic crusades were not enough. Her superiors agreed and she established a house on Kimmeria which takes its name from a solid silver cast of St. Silvana's skull enshrined in their church. The Sisters of the Priory have adopted their own livery and maintain constant patrols of their lawless and heresy haunted sub-Sector, riding the warp currents in escort ships of the Boreal Fleet. They wear white armor and surplice with red breastplate and pauldrons edged with white and carrying white insignia. And a red lily on the right knee. Priory of the Golden Dawn This daughter house of the Argent Shroud originally belonged to a cenobitic order dedicated to prayer, contemplation and the works of mercy in the Sol Magna system. This changed during the Second Hell Crusade when Sol Magna was overrun by the chaos forces of Xeraz the Exquisite. The surviving sisters, armored by their faith, led a stubborn resistance that held the line until the Hell Warders and Sector Guard units rallied to counter attack supported by a mission of the Argent Shroud. The surviving sisters, now thoroughly militized, affiliated themselves with the Battle Sisters though they continue to wear the colors and heraldry of their original order: Golden armor with rose red pauldrons and visor, a green surplice and green and red breastplate. Golden aquila and lily on the pauldrons, red lily on the right knee. Order of Her Blessed Bones This Minor Order is local to Occident Prime. It was founded by St. Elpha Corbie, a member of the gubernatorial family of Elphamor and a Palatine of the Holy Shroud, to protect the Pilgrim ships and Shrines of St. Elphame. They split off from the Major Order about a century later when their numbers passed the thousand mark. The order has strong evangelical tendencies and the Sisters of Her Blessed Bones are authorized by the Cardinal of St. Elphame to preach and conduct services for Pilgrims. They are also entrusted with the defense of the holy shrines of the Saint and maintain a small fleet of patrol ships to police the warp currents between the Pilgrimage planets. The order's icon is a haloed skull surmounting a pair of skeletal arms crossed in prayer. Livery: Bone white armor, red surplice with red breastplate. Red visor and insignia. Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius This Minor Order was founded by SS. Anath Arrian, Bel Tarka, Cynthe Lysander and Semiramis Cyrus, all four descended from the warlords who led the Macharian Heresy. After Imperial control was reestablished these noble women dedicated themselves to a perpetual crusade of repentance. They were soon joined by other daughters of the military aristocracy who bound themselves by the same oaths. The association of penitent crusaders grew rapidly into a respectable military force which was formally recognized as an Order Militant by the Cardinal of Macharia and Abbess Prioris in 499.M41. The order maintains three convents in the Ara Pacis sub-Sector, the chief of them on Temperans and the others on Prudens and Fortitudis respectively. Livery: Black armor with golden gauntlets and helmet with dull red visor, matching breastplate and surplice. Golden insignia. Priory of the Cleansing Flame Are a House of the Penitents of St. Macharius on Sushila, a moon of Achaemenia, The sisters of the Priory have unsurprisingly been heavily influenced by the Anvilar's 'Faith of Fire' adopting similar heraldry many of the Anvilars' penitential practices becoming even more ferocious crusaders against the taint of Chaos then the average run of Battle Sisters. Livery: Black armor with firery orange gauntlets and orange and black breastplate over a golden surplice. Orange helmet with golden visor and golden insignia. Orders Minor Associated with Astartes Chapters Order of the Emperor's Handmaidens This ancient Order actually pre-dates the Emperor's Brides - as do several female militant orders associated with Astartes Chapters - all of which were gathered under umbrella of the Adepta Sororitas in post-Apostasy times. The Emperor's Handmaidens' mother house is located on Imperator Victor - monastery planet of the Emperor's Own. The Order has numerous houses, ranging from priories of two hundred Battle Sisters to small missions of ten or twenty, established on planets throughout the south-eastern sub-Sectors. Livery: Black armor under a wine red surplice with red and black breastplate, silver visor and insignia. Order of the Ladies of the Anvil Originally a sisterhood of Achaemenid Fire Priestesses they reformed themselves into an Order Minor of the Adeptus Sororitas under the influence of the Knights of the Anvil, influencing them in turn to adopt the practices and beliefs of the Faith of Fire. The sole house of the Ladies, the Abbey of the Heavenly Fire, is on Achaemenia. Their military missions are frequently undertaken in company with the Sisters of the Cleansing Flame or the Knights Anvilar. The Ladies retain many rituals from their past as barbarian priestesses including the veneration of an eternal flame at the heart of their Abbey. Livery: Bronze armor with steel blue gauntlets and visor, blue and copper breastplate, blue edged pauldrons and insignia. Steel blue surplice. Order of the Child Of Storm This Minor Order is associated with the Lightning Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes and also the Order of the Silver Shroud whose rule it follows. The Order adopted St. Tamyris as it's patroness. She was a great Saka war leader converted by the Blessed Austen, a disciple of St. Elphanor, whereupon she placed the Emperor's aquila on her shields and spread the Imperial Faith to the many tribes of Sava with lance and sword. The Order adopted her nickname The Child of Storm as the name of their Order. This Sisterhood is unique among their fellow Sororitas in being mounted cavalry but no daughter (or son) of Sava would dream of fighting on her own two feet. Livery: Storm grey armor and white surplice, black gauntlets and black edged greaves. White pauldrons edged with black and a white visor. Black insignia Order of the Chalcedony Spear This Minor Order was founded by St. Mila of the Spear, a young officer of a Spatriate Regiment, who chose to dedicate herself to the Emperor rather than marry a mortal man. The Sisterhood's mother house on Sparta, the Chalcedony Priory, is located on the Hadrian peninsula but the Battle Sisters serve in Commanderies and missions across the Sector and even further. The Order is closely associated with the Spartiate Marines often serving alongside the formations of Battle Brothers giving them extra weight. Livery: Silver armor edged with bronze, scarlet surplice and pauldrons with silver edging and insignia, bronze helmet with silver visor and a bronze lily on the right knee. Quotes Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Sector Occident Prime